Trazendo sentimentos de volta
by Bellainucullen
Summary: sesshoumaru abandono Rin .40 anos depois encontram-se.Mas Rin mudou e sesshoumaru vai ter de conquistar Rin outra vez.Será que a pequena menina ainda existe?
1. A vida dela

_-Não me deixe sesshoumaru-sama!-dizia uma uma bonita jovem de 15 anos a um yokai que mais parecia um nada parecia deter o yokai de deixar a jovem humana._

_-E por que não te devia deixar humana?-disse o yokai chamado Sesshoumaru._

_-Por que esta Rin ama o sesshoumaru-sama!-Disse a jovem chamada rin._

_-O amor é para seres fracos como tu.-Dizendo isto sesshoumaru partio acompanhado do seu fiel servo Jaken deixando para traz uma Rin com o coração partido._

-Rin ,acorda!-Dizia uma velha senhora de cabelos grisalhos e algumas rugas,vestida com uma roupa de sacerdotisa-RIN!!!!

-Me deixa dormir yumi!-Dizia Rin ,apesar de já estar acordada devido a lembrança que tivera da noite em que sesshoumaru a abandono,queria dormir mais um pouco.

-Nem penssar, tens que ir treinar!-dizia Yumi.

-Mas eu já sou uma das melhores sacerdotisas da aldeia.-Dizia Rin.

-Sim,mas ao contrario das outras sacerdotisas o teu poder é muito poderoso e parecido com os dos isso tens que treinar muito para o controlares.

-Está bem vamos lá treinar.-Disse Rin num suspiro de derrota.

Depois da velha Yumi ter saido da cabana ,Rin foi vestir um dos seus kimonos de treino,o kimono que ela tinha escolhido hoje era preto como a maioria dos kimonos que ela tinha ,com algumas linhas onduladas em vermelho depois de vestida e de ter ido buscar a sua katana e as suas adagas rin foi os dias desde que o seu amado Sesshoumaru a tinha abandonado Rin treinava praticamente até ao por do sol , as vezes treinava as suas habilidades ninja outras vezes as de amazona mas principalmente as suas de sacerdotisa yokai* ,sim ela era uma espéci yokai pantera ,tinha os sentidos e instintos de uma pantera e também tinha garras e dentes afiados mas ela só mostrava o seu lado yokai quando queria ou então quando algo despertava os seu instintos.

Depois de treinar até ao por do sol Rin foi se banhar num lago perto da clareira onde estava a treinar,enquanto se banhava Rin pensava em todo o que lhe tinha acontecido durante todo este tempo ,já se tinham passado 40 anos desde que sesshoumaru a deixo naquela gruta numa fria noite de Primavera desde esse dia Rin tinha começado a odiar a Primavera e as flores ,também se tinha trasformado numa linda e poderosa jovem ,enquanto as suas "amigas" envelheciam Rin continuava linda e jovem.

Continua...


	2. Presença

Rin já tinha acabado de banhar-se e por isso ja estava a sair da fonte termal quando sentiu uma presença muito poderosa mas ao mesmo tempo familiar era como se ela já conhece-se o dono daquela presença.

Rin decidio esperar um pouco para ver o que acontecia ,mas não aconteceu nada por isso rin saio da fonte termal espondo o seu corpo cheio de curvas para o seu admirador,vestiu-se e partiu para a aldeia sempre sendo seguida pela familiar presença.2 dias se passaram e Rin continuava a ser seguida para todo o lado pela estranha presença.

Mas isso já não incomodava Rin,até que se tinha habituado aquela familiar presença ,desserta forma gostava de a ter por perto,fazia lembrar dos tempos em que era criança e o seu amado sesshoumaru a vigiava para que nada de mal lhe acontecece .

Era bom penssar no passado que tivera ao lado de Sesshoumaru e Jaken , mas sempre que se lembrava daquela noite fria de primavera rin chorava por muito que tenta-se ela não conssegia evitar chorar ao se lembrar das palavras frias de sesshoumaru ,ela o amava tanto e ele lhe dizia que o amor que ela notria por ele era para seres fracos como ela, isso era a algo que a despedaçava por dentro.

Mas apesar de todo Rin ainda o amava ,sentia falta dele e das noites em que ela dormia no colo de Sesshoumaru.

Mas todo isso tinha acabado ele tinha a abandonado ,ela tinha crescido e se tornado uma mulher forte e poderosa mas ao mesmo tempo sozinha, Rin não tinha ninguem estava sozinha.

Até encontrar aquela simpatica aldeia, lá ela tinha feito algumas "amigas" e "amigos" e tinha conhecido a velha Yumi uma poderosa sacerdotisa .

Mas apesar de ter encontrados aquelas maravilhosa pessoas ,rin sentia-se vazia era como se lhe tivenssem tirado o coração ,mas Rin sabia perfeitamente quem tinha cometido tal acto tinha sido a mesma pessoa que tinha lhe abandonado a 40 anos atras numa fria noite de primavera.

Mas Rin tinha encontrado forças para continuar a lutar e a viver uma vida solitaria.

Continua...


	3. Encontro

Um novo dia já estava começar ,os pássaros cantavam es as pessoas começavam a acordar excepto Rin que já estava acordada desde que o nascer do sol .Rin estava a treinar numa clareira ali perto e estranhamente não sentia aquela familiar presença que a seguia a 3 dias ,mas também não ligou muito a esse facto .

Passado um pouco Rin começou a sentir a familiar presença mas desta vez parecia mais forte e poderosa , era como se não estivesse ali para a observar mas sim para mostrar a sua identidade.

Rin continuo a treinar mas sempre tomando atenção aos movimentos da pessoa que a espiava a 3 dias ,depois de algum tempo Rin sente que a presença esta a começar a movesse na sua direcção ,com este acto Rin parou de treinar e virou-se lentamente na direcção da pessoa e preparou-se para atacar quando as presença chegou mais perto Rin tentou lhe dar um murro ,mas a pessoa esquivou-se transformando-se num vulto branco com manchas vermelhas , Rin logo a seguir tentou lhe dar uma rasteira e ao mesmo tempo ataca-lo com uma das suas adagas , mas para sua supressa o vulto pregou lhe uma rasteira fazendo a cair mas Rin conseguiu puxar a pessoa consigo fazendo com que o dono da presença caísse em cima de Rin e antes que Rin conseguisse o atacar o dono da presença prendeu-lhe os braços no chão ao lado da cabeça de Rin.

Quando Rin olhou para a cara do dono da familiar presença que a seguia a 3 dias , viu algo que nunca pensou ver ,a pessoa que a estava a seguir aquele tempo todo era o seu amado Sesshouma-sama , a mesma pessoa que a abandono e que ela amava com todas as suas forças.

Por quê ?- Perguntou Rin olhando para aquele olhos dourados e frios.

-............- Mas ele não lhe respondeu ,simplesmente continuo a olhar fixamente para ela.

O que fazes aqui?

-.................

Responde-me Sesshoumaru! – Disse Rin friamente , com os olhos húmidos por causa das lagrimas .Mas a resposta não veio envés disso Sesshoumaru aproximou o seu rosto do de Rin ainda sem soltar os seus braços.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap.**

**Reviews:**

Acdy-chan:Obrigada ainda bem que gostaste .Espero que tenhas gostado deste tentar postar o mais rapido possivel.

sandramonte: Obrigada por comentares vou tentar não dar tantos erros.

Dessasn:Obrigado por comentares .E a Rin é um Yokai por isso não ter esclarecido a tua duvida.

E COMENTEM!!!

KISSUS!!!!!!


	4. Encontro parte 2

Espero que gostem.

* * *

Sesshoumaru aproximou o seu rosto mais um pouco do de Rin ambos estavam ofegantes e as respirações começavam a misturasse , o contacto visual era demasiado forte para ser quebrado os lábios estavam muito próximos separados apenas por uns centímetros afastados , Rin naquele momento não pensava em mais nada que não fosse no rosto perfeito do yokai que estava sobra si rompendo a distancia Sesshoumaru beijo-a.

Rin nunca tinha sentido nada parecido , a sensação de ter aqueles lábios suaves como penas colados aos seus , a língua macia de Sesshoumaru a lhe explorar a boca o friozinho no estômago que a fazia estremecer da cabeça aos pés , Rin tinha a certeza

Que se não estivesse deitada na grama teria caído ela sentia-se como estivesse a flutuar.

Mas essa sensação não durou muito mais pois logo Rin foi invadida por um sentimento de ódio ao lembrar-se do que Sesshoumaru dissera na noite em que a abandono a mesma noite em que ela lhe tinha dito que o amava ( e ama afinal quem não ama o Sesshy declarasse culpado) ; com esta lembrança Rin empurro Sesshoumaru ( uau a Rin ta cheia de força) para o lado e a levanto-se juntamente com um Sesshoumaru confuso ainda que não o deixasse transparecer.

- Quem é que o senhor pensa que é para chegar aqui , não responder as minhas perguntas e me beijar?!- Disse Rin furiosa.

-.................

-Ah! Claro o senhor pensa que por ser o Lorde Sesshoumaru lorde demónio das terras de Oeste pode fazer todo o que desejar , inclusivo abandonar uma pessoa e menosprezar o amor que ela sente pelo senhor e 40 anos depois voltar beija-la , brincar com os seus sentimentos fingindo ama-la para a levar para a cama e depois de satisfeito abandona-la pois fica sabendo Lordezinho que eu não sou como as outras mulheres que o senhor utiliza para satisfazer o seus desejos! – Disse Rin enfartinizando bem a palavra lordezinho com desprezo , mas aquelas palavras eram também os pensamentos de Rin naquele momento .

E dizendo isto Rin virou-se para se ir embora , mas uma mão a parou agarrando-a fortemente pelo pulso.

- Grrrrrrr! Ninguém fala assim comigo , criança! _ Disse Sesshoumaru visivelmente irritado.

"Quem é que ela pensa que é?! Criança humana , mas o cheiro dela esta diferente mais forte e a força espiritual que ela emana não é o humana."

"No que é que te transformaste Rin" era nisso que Sesshoumaru pensava.

-Larga-me Sesshoumaru!- Disse Rin irritada e nervosa aquela aproximação estava a mexer com ela.

-Por quê o devia fazer ? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru dando um meio sorriso diante o nervosismo de Rin.

Rin irritada concentrou toda a sua energia de yokai e deu um pequeno choque em Sesshoumaru que a solto permitindo que Rin fugi-se mas sem antes dizer:

-Nunca mais voltes a tocar-me !- E entrou na florestas .

Continua...

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Comentem .Eu sei que sou má por acabar nas melhores partes.**

**Mas por favor carrengem no botãozinho e deixem um review só para eu saber o que acham.**

**Kissus.**


	5. O ataque

**Oi , gente eu sei que demorei um pouco mas estava sem imaginação.**

**Espero que gostem do cap.**

**Boa leitura**

* * *

Quando Rin chegou a aldeia enquanto pensava no que tinha acontecido , passou por todas as pessoas ignorando as saudações que lhe eram dirigidas.

Rin naquele momento queria dormir e descansar mas tinha a certeza que isso seria impossível , mas como não tinha nenhuma alternativa melhor que não fosse ir para a sua cabana descansar Rin lá foi.

**~ ~ Narrado por Rin ~ ~**

Estava deitada na minha "cama" ( não sei como se chama) já a algum tempo , não conseguia dormir.

Como é que eu pode ser tão estúpida ?

Eu devia ter percebido logo que era o senhor Sesshoumaru que me andava a seguir!

E quem é que ele pensa que é para chegar aqui e beijar-me?!

Por que é que eu fiquei tão feliz quando o vi. E o meu coração acelerou tanto que eu pensei que ia rebentar.

E aqueles lábios eram tão macios e doces.

Mas no que é que eu estou a pensar eu devia ter ficando e te-lo enfrentado ( lê-se : beijado)

**~ ~ Fim da narração ~ ~**

E foi com estes pensamentos que Rin adormeceu.

O dia já começava e com ele problemas , um bando de yokais lobo estava a atacar a aldeia .

As mulheres fugiam com as crianças , os homens ficavam para a luta juntamente com as sacerdotisas , as amazonas e as ninjas que viviam escondidas na aldeia .

A maioria das pessoas que ali morava eram pessoas que tinham fugido de casa ou então que tinha ajudado e protegido outras pessoas até que foram acusadas de algum crime , por isso praticamente todos sabiam lutar.

Yumi que reparou que Rin não estava a lutar com os outros foi chama-la á cabana.

Quando lá chegou reparou que a mesma estava a dormir com as roupas de treino.

Rin acorda estamos a ser atacados!! – Disse Yumi.

- O que???!! – Pergunto Rin a levantando-se de um pulo e vestindo uma das suas roupas de combate .

Com a pressa Rin não reparou que ela tinha escolhido vestir umas calcas pretas justas á perna ( iguais as da sango ) e uma saia que tinha duas rachas uma de cada lado também preta e a parte de cima era composta por o conjunto da debaixo , tinha uma blusa preta justa ao corpo e a parte de cima do kimono que também era preto com detalhes durados igual á saia . Rin prendeu o cabelo dois hashis que tinham as pontas muito afiadas por isso também serviam para atacar o inimigo . E pegou na sua katana e sais .

Quando saio da cabana reparou que as pessoas que tinham ficado para lutar estavam alinhada em filas horizontais , eram 5 filas ao todo.

Logo á frente das filas a uns 2 metros de distancia estavam os yokais também alinhados em linha podia se ver que eles estavam em maioria .

As casas que estavam do lado por onde os yokais entraram estava completamente destruída , podia-se ver os corpos das mulheres , crianças e até mesmo famílias mortas no chão .

As mulheres que tinham sobrevivido eram presas pelos yokais que lhes seguravam o cabelo , para mais tarde se aproveitarem delas.

Rin sentiu vontade de matar aqueles yokais todos com as suas próprias mãos, mas sabia que se tinha de controlar senão ela é que seria morta.

Aquela cena era-lhe muito familiar , Rin lembrava-se do dia em que foi atacada por lobos e Sesshoumaru salvou-a .

Mas aquele não era o local nem a hora certa para pensar em Sesshoumaru.

Rin posicionou-se na fila da frente ao meio , ao lado de Yumi .

E concentrou-se , Rin sabia que se descontrola-se , a sua parte yokai iria tomar o controle do seu corpo e ela ia acabar por ferir os companheiros dela.

Derrepente todo ficou silencioso , os únicos sons que eram ouvidos eram os rosnados dos yokais e as respirações dos humanos , Rin conseguia ouvir os corações dos seus companheiros baterem acelerados.

Yumi que estava ao lado de Rin disse para todos porem-se em posição , pois a luta ia começar.

E segundos depois estavam todos a lutar , yokais e humanos eram mortos o chão era agora nada menos que um mar de sangue , corpos sem vida caiam no chão .

Os lobos estavam a ganhar , mas mesmo assim Rin e os outros não desistiram.

Rin lutava com vários yokais ao mesmo tempo, um deles tinha conseguido ferir Rin na perna o corte era perfundo dificultando o equilíbrio de Rin.

Rin estava quase a derrotar os yokai com quem estava a lutar , sempre controlando-se mas aquele ferimento na perna não esta a ajudar.

Sem que Rin desse conta um dos yokais estava prestes a ataca-la por trás , quando uma esfera de luz azul que tinha atravessado o céu atacou o yokai com um fixe de luz verde que lembrava um chicote matando-o .

Quando a luz desapareceu , Rin ia desmaiando de surpresa a pessoa , quer dizer o yokai que a tinha salva era Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru tinha sentido o cheiro de yokais lobo perto da aldeia onde Rin morava e hoje de manha tinha ouvido os gritos das pessoas , a principio ele virou costas e ia embora mas quando pensou em Rin e no perigo que ela corria , apesar de ela lutar muito bem ( o sesshy viu isso quando rin o tentou atacar) Sesshoumaru correu na direcção da aldeia .

E agora ele estava ali com toda a sua imponência mesmo em frente de Rin, que se sentia um pouco tonta devido ao sangue que saia da ferida que ela tinha na perna.

Mas não podia dar parte franca especialmente em frente do Sesshoumaru por isso ignorou a presença dele ali e continuou a lutar a até que os inimigos dela foram mortos por Sesshoumaru que utilizou o seu chicote ( não sei o nome).

Depois de matar os oponentes de Rin ,Sesshoumaru notando o estado de Rin pegou a ao colo que logo desmaio.

Continua...

**Bom este cap. foi um pouco maior que os outros.**

**Reviews:**

**Acdy-chan**: Eu sei que sou!Espero que tenhas gostado deste cap.E muito obrigada por comentares!

**Meyllin**: Fico feliz que vc esteja é por isso que eu fasso os cap. pequenos. Espero que tenhas gostado do cap.

**Comentem!**

**Kissus até ao proximo cap.**


	6. O acordar

**Musica: Rehab da Rihanna tradução no fim do cap boa leitura.**

Era uma noite silenciosa , ainda havia algumas pessoas na rua tentando construir as casas e a ajudar a transportarem os copos das pessoas que tinham morrido para um lugar seguro para que amanha os enterrassem .

**Baby, baby  
When we first met I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover and my best friend  
All wrapped in one with a ribbon on it  
And all of a sudden you went and left  
I didn't know how to follow  
It's like a shot that spun me around  
And now my heart's dead  
I feel so empty and hollow**

Numa das cabanas que não tinha sido destruída podia-se encontrar uma cena um pouco estranha, havia dois yokais, uma sacerdotisa e uma jovem que a primeira vista podia muito bem passar por humana se não fosse a sua beleza extraordinária , um dos yokais era um tanto cómico era um yokai sapo verde (não azul, autora baka) que segurava um bastão maior que ele próprio com duas cabeças o seu nome era Jaken .

**And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you  
You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame  
And now I feel like....oh!**

O outro yokai parecia um deus tinha longos cabelos prateados e olhos durados incrivelmente frios e calculistas capazes de fazer o inferno virar pista de patinagem ( não liguem á autora que tem dor de cotovelo por não ter um sesshy) ele era alto e tinha uma postura imponente fazendo todos se sentirem medíocres perante ele, tinha também uma meia lua na testa e dois traços em cada bochecha o nome dele era Sesshoumaru.

**You're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
'Cause now I'm using like I bleed**

A sacerdotisa que cuidava da jovem , era uma velha senhora de cabelos grisalhos e calorosos olhos castanhos ela era baixa chamava-se Yumi.

**It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**

A jovem que estava deitada inconsciente chamava-se Rin e era muito bonita a pele dela era branca como a neve , tinha longos cabelos negros e os lábios eram de um rosa quase vermelho .Ela tinha um corpo de fazer inveja , tinha uma estatura mediana ficando com a cabeça a altura do ombro de Sesshoumaru, ela era magra mas não esquelética o corpo dela era muito bem talhado por os músculos que ela tinha adquirido devido aos treinos e lutas que ela as vezes tinha mas de uma forma harmoniosa .

Yumi cuidava de Rin que desda luta estava inconsciente devido ao sangue perdido , mas não havia muito a fazer Yumi já tinha tratado do ferimento agora era só esperar Rin acordar e até lá verificar se Rin não ficava com febre.

Agora que tratei de Rin, o senhor poderia-me explicar quem é, e como conhece Rin?- Disse Yumi dirigindo-se a Sesshoumaru.

Oraaaa , massss quem é que a sssssenhora pensa que é para falar asssim com o Ssssenhor Ssssesshoumaru?! – Disse Jaken antes de levar um cascudo de Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru olhou para Rin e virou se na direcção da saída sem dizer uma só palavra. Sesshoumaru precisava pensar naquilo que tinha acontecido , ele tinha abandonado Rin á 40 anos atrás para partir para as terras de Oeste , encontrar uma esposa para casar e ter filhos que continuassem com a sua linhagem de yokai , mas quando abandono Rin sentiu um grande vazio ( uau ele sente! iupi).

E alguns dias atrás tinha ouvido uns aldeões dizerem o nome de Rin e por isso resolveu ver se era a mesma Rin que ele tinha deixado quando a viu não quis acreditar ela continuava igual , bom tinha crescido e o corpo dela era muito desejável e por isso começou a segui-la , até ao dia em que não aguentou e beijou-a .

**Damn, ain't it crazy when you're loves wept  
You'd do anything for the one you love  
'Cause anytime that you needed me I'd be there  
It's like you were my favourite drug  
The only problem is that you was using me  
In a different way than I was using you  
But now that I know it's not meant to be  
I gotta go, I gotta wean myself off of you**

Discutiram e Rin foi-se embora e Sesshoumaru ficou pelos arredores da aldeia.

Mas Sesshoumaru estava a sentir um sentimento diferente , seria amor o que ele estaria a sentir , aquilo estava-o a deixar "doido", quando ele viu que Rin ia ser atacada ele sentiu uma grande vontade de protege-la , cuidar dela e nunca mais sair do seu lado.

**And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you  
You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame  
'Cause now I feel like....oh!**

**You're the reason why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on these cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get for wishful thinking  
Should've never let you enter my door**

**Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
'Cause now I'm using like I bleed**

Sesshoumaru voltou para a cabana e passado um pouco Rin começou a acordar .

O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Rin.

Foste atacada por um yokai e perdes-te muito sangue foste salva por este senhor. – Disse Yumi enquanto olhava para Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru o que fazes aqui ? – Perguntou Rin friamente a Sesshoumaru

Bom eu estou lá fora tenho que ir resolver uns assuntos. – Disse Yumi e saiu.

Já me podes responder?! – Interrogou Rin friamente.

Por que te havia de dar explicações criança - Disse Sesshoumaru enquanto olhava frio para Rin.

Rin irritada a levanto-se e chegou bem perto de Sesshoumaru e disse:

Por que é que fazes isto ? Por que brincas com os meu sentimentos Sesshoumaru? Chegas aqui beijas-me e depois salvas-me sem dares explicações pois fica sabendo que eu preferia estar...- Rin não conseguiu acabar a frase pois Sesshoumaru a interrompeu-a com um beijo cheio de sentimentos. Quando se afastaram :

Nunca mais digas isso! Eu não brinco com os teus sentimentos – Dito isto Sesshoumaru saiu deixando uma Rin surpresa para trás.

**It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab  
And baby, you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**

Continua...

* * *

**Tradução:**

Baby baby  
Em nosso primeiro encontro eu nunca senti algo tão forte  
Você era tipo meu amante e meu melhor amigo  
Tudo embrulhado e com um laço em cima  
E de repente, você foi embora  
Eu não soube como seguir  
É como um choque que me atingiu  
E agora meu coração está morto  
Eu me sinto tão vazia e oca

E eu nunca me entregarei para outra pessoa como me  
entreguei para você  
Você nem mesmo reconhece a forma como me magoou, não é?  
Vai precisar de um milagre para me trazer de volta  
E você é o culpado  
E agora eu me sinto como....oh!

Você é a razão pela qual estou pensando  
Eu não quero fumar mais estes cigarros  
Eu acho que é isso que eu ganho pelos pensamentos ilusórios  
Nunca deveria ter te deixado entrar pela minha porta

Da próxima vez que você quiser ir embora  
Eu simplesmente deveria deixar você ir  
Porque agora estou usando como eu sangro

É como se eu tivesse entrado num centro de reabilitação  
E, querido, você é a minha doença  
É como se eu tivesse entrado num centro de reabilitação  
E, querido, você é a minha doença  
Eu preciso entrar num centro de reabilitação  
Porque, querido, você é a minha doença  
Eu preciso entrar num centro de reabilitação  
Porque, querido, você é a minha doença

Droga, não é uma loucura quando você está completamente apaixonada?  
Você faria qualquer coisa por quem ama  
Porque sempre que você precisasse de mim, eu estaria lá  
É como se você fosse minha droga favorita  
O único problema é que você estava me usando  
De um modo diferente de como eu estava te usando  
Mas agora que eu sei que não era para dar certo  
Eu preciso ir, eu preciso me livrar de você

E eu nunca me entregarei para outra pessoa como me  
entreguei para você  
Você nem mesmo reconhece a forma como me magoou, não é?  
Vai precisar de um milagre para me trazer de volta  
E você é o culpado  
E agora eu me sinto como....oh!

Você é a razão pela qual estou pensando  
Eu não quero fumar mais estes cigarros  
Eu acho que é isso que eu ganho pelos pensamentos ilusórios  
Nunca deveria ter te deixado entrar pela minha porta

Da próxima vez que você quiser ir embora  
Eu simplesmente deveria deixar você ir  
Porque agora estou usando como eu sangro

É como se eu tivesse entrado num centro de reabilitação  
E, querido, você é a minha doença  
É como se eu tivesse entrado num centro de reabilitação  
E, querido, você é a minha doença  
Eu preciso entrar num centro de reabilitação  
Porque, querido, você é a minha doença  
Eu preciso entrar num centro de reabilitação  
Porque, querido, você é a minha doença  
**#######################################Reviews##########################################**

Rin Taisho Sama :Obrigado por comentares ainda bem que estas a gostar. A Rin for desenvolvendo instintos ( os 5 sentidos ) aguçados e começou a aprender a controlar o poder dentro dela que com a convivencia com yokais ficaram mas poderosos e foi assim que ela se foi transformando mas eu vou explicar isso melhor mais para a frente quando ela contare ao que tenhas gostado do cap.

**Comentem **

**kissus**


	7. Correndo atras do amor

Quando saiu da cabana Sesshoumaru não foi para muito longe , na verdade ele foi para a clareira onde tinha visto Rin treinar.

Na cabana.

Rin estava de joelhos no chão ela ainda não podia acreditar naquilo que tinha acontecido. O que é que Sesshoumaru queria dizer com aquilo será que ele a amava. Não isso é impossível afinal o grande lorde Sesshoumaru não tem sentimento .

Rin querida o que se passa? – Perguntava Yumi que quando viu Sesshoumaru saindo da cabana foi ver o que tinha acontecido.

Nada.

Bom na verdade , eu perguntei a Sesshoumaru o porque de ele me ter salvo como ele não me quis dar nenhuma explicação eu...- Dizia Rin até ser interrompida por Yumi.

Tu irritaste-te e discutiram ,certo? – Disse Yumi.

Eu discuti até ele me beijar e dizer que não brincava com os meus sentimentos- Disse Rin um pouco corada.

Ohhhh , mas isso é óptimo! – Exclamou Yumi.

É??? – Perguntou Rin curiosa.

Claro isso quer dizer que ele ama-te, Rin não cometas os mesmos erros que eu cometi luta pelo teu amor. – Disse Yumi.

Mas e se o Sesshoumaru não me amar – Disse rin.

Isso é um risco que tens de correr. Ou vais ficar aqui e um dia mais tarde vais chorar por não teres indo atras do amor da tua vida. – Disse Yumi.

Rin pensou por um pouco e a levantou-se do chão e correu em direcção a porta mas antes de sair agradeceu a Yumi para depois correr na direcção da clareira que era de onde vinha o delicioso perfume de Sesshoumaru.

Quando lá chegou encontrou o Sesshoumaru de costas para ela.

Sesshoumaru. Eu preciso de falar contigo – Disse Rin , mas mesmo assim Sesshoumaru continuou de costas.

Eu preciso dizer-te uma coisa. Eu......bom eu...eu...- Rin enquanto dizia isto ficava cada vez mais corada . O facto de Rin estar a gaguejar fez Sesshoumaru virar-se na sua direcção , Rin que já estava mais vermelha que um tomate começou a olhar para as mãos e brincava com os dedos.

Sim??? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru chegando mais perto.

Eu... eu....- Dizia Rin.

Continua........

* * *

Descupem o atraso estive muito ocupada.

**Reviews:**

Nami-chan vampire : Obrigado por comentares. Espero que tenha gostado do o atraso.

Rukia-hime : Obrigado por ela ta. Eu também gostava . Quem é que não quer um Sesshy para que tenhas gostado do o atraso.

Comentem kissus!!


	8. decisões e confiçoes

Olá estou de volta desculpem o gigantesco atraso. Desta vez voltei para ficar, bom mas agora esta na hora das…tantan….Reviews!

Queria agradecer a todos os que acompanham esta fic, vocês são óptimos leitores e leitoras, adoro-vos e é graças a vocês que a fic continua, e por isso resolvi responder a todas a reviews (outra vez)

Dessasn – A primeira a comentar, e sim a Rin tem 55 anos, mas ela é uma yokai então não envelhece.

Sandramonte- Obrigada, sim eu sei que faço muitos erros mas isso é porque sou um pouco disléxica.

Acdy-chan – Eu adoro você, vou tentar fazer capítulos maiores, sim sou má (muahhhhh, vou conquistar o universo) mas assim é mais giro (carinha inocente)! Amo as tuas fics!

Meyllin – Oh meus deus, a minha técnica foi descoberta, lol. Sim eu faço os capítulos pequenos de propósito, fico muito feliz por gostares.

Rin Taisho Sama – Obrigada, desculpa pelos atrasos gigantescos. Sou uma grande fan da tua escrita, e fics.

Nami-chan vampire – Iupi fico feliz por você gostar, novos capítulos a chegar (ate já sinto o cheiro) (e sim a autora baka esta a virar inu)

Rukia-hime - lol achei que ficava bem a Rin ser poderosa (como nos). Também gostava mas não dá por isso fico em casa a escrever e fazer tricô. Quem não quer um sesshy fale agora ou cale-se para toda a eternidade (silencio mórbido, absuloto, ninguém pia)

Nami-chan vampire – wow, parecia que o mundo dependia do que ela ia fazer e da resposta do gostosão a.k.a Sesshy.

Pequena rin- Amo o teu nickname (so cute), pois a autora é má, cuel, divinal (psit..psit olha já percebemos ideia), bom mas teve de ser mas a resposta já esta quase a chegar.

Rin Taisho Sama – pois infelizmente a Rin é cabeça dura então não se rendeu aqueles lindos olhos e braços.

Rukia-hime – pois , mas se ele tiver a culpa era tua, por teres dado ideias a autora,Muahhhhhhh sou cruel…..

Individua do mal – amo teu o nick! Claro que continuo…..

Eloise – da próxima vez que quiseres fazer uma sugestão ou uma critica fá-lo com respeito, ok.

SUSAN – Obrigada, fico MUITO feliz por gostares, esta quase a chegar a parte das explicações. Claro que vou continuar a velha sacerdotisa é muito importante para esta historia. Estou aqui, obrigada por todos os comentários.

Hellen – Ela virou yokai de uma forma que só eu feliz por estares a gostar.

MUITO OBRIGADA A TODOS POR COMENTAREM!

Capitulo anterior:

_Eu preciso dizer-te uma coisa. Eu...bom eu...eu...- Rin enquanto dizia isto ficava cada vez mais corada . O facto de Rin estar a gaguejar fez Sesshoumaru virar-se na sua direcção , Rin que já estava mais vermelha que um tomate começou a olhar para as mãos e brincava com os dedos._

_Sim? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru chegando mais perto._

_Eu... eu...- Dizia Rin._

AGORA VAMOS AO NOVO CAPITULO!

Rin estava cada vez mais nervosa e corada devido a aproximação do seu antigo lorde, numa tentativa de se acalmar respirou fundo e mais uma vez tento falar, enquanto Sesshoumaru a olhava com interesse e um certo divertimento.

- .-disse Rin de forma apressada, enquanto se virava para sair dali, sendo barrada por Sesshoumaru que se pôs a sua frente com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Rin vendo que não tinha escolha a não ser pedir desculpas de uma forma mais formal e que se entendesse, a baixo a cabeça dizendo:

- Peço que me desculpe pela forma com que me portei a pouco, foi rude da minha parte, por isso vim aqui apresentar-lhe as minhas desculpas Lorde Sesshoumaru, príncipe das terras de oeste - disse Rin de uma forma fria, mas irónica quando disse o titulo do yokai que se encontrava a sua frente.

Sesshoumaru, não deixando de notar a forma como ela o tinha chamado, ergueu a sua mão, e delicadamente a acaricio a face daquela que anos antes tinha sido a sua protegida, Rin surpresa pelo movimento ergueu a cara e fixou o olhar no lindo mar dourado que a olhava carinhosamente.

Dando um pequeno passo na direcção de Sesshoumaru, Rin colocou os seus braços em redor do pescoço do demónio, e lentamente ambos foram aproximando o seus lábios um do outro ate se fundirem num beijo de ternura e paixão, abraçando-se um ao outro enquanto o fogo daquele amor os consumia.

Apenas a falta de oxigénio os afastou, mas permaneceram abraçados até mesmo quando se foram refugiar numa gruta da chuva que começara a cair.

Mas Rin sabia que não podia continuar a evitar o assunto, bastava olhar para os olhos do seu amado e sabia que ela queria saber como ela tinha se transformado em yokai, e essa historia era algo que ela queria evitar, mas por muito que lhe consta-se relembrar os factos que a levaram a tal estado, sabia que tinha de contar afinal não o poderia esconder para sempre.

Por isso mais uma vez respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, pensado em como devia começar, por fim abriu os olhos e encarou Sesshoumaru determinada.

- Bom, depois do que aconteceu naquele **dia**, eu comecei a andar sozinha pela floresta a procura de um lugar para ficar….

**Flashback**

Uma jovem com pouco mais de 15 anos, andava descalça pela floresta, as roupas estavam gastas, sujas e rasgadas em alguns sítios, a jovem tinha um semblante triste e cansado o que dava a ideia que já estava a andar á algum tempo.

Alheia aos perigos que corria por andar sozinha no meio da floresta, onde bandidos não só procuravam riquezas mas também mulheres para satisfazer as suas necessidades, a morena continuava a andar por vez parava para colher uma flor ou duas, ou então algumas lágrimas começavam a cair dos seus lindos olhos castanhos, mas logo eram secas com certa brutidade por parte da rapariga fazendo com que o seu rosto fica-se vermelho.

Pouco tempo depois, começou a ouvir vozes, pelo que seguiu a direcção de onde vinha tal som, chegado ao que parecia um pequeno acampamento deparou-se com um grupo de homem com um aspecto sujo e muito mal encarados, a abusar de um rapariga que não parecia ser muito mais velha que Rin.

A referida mulher estava presa pelo pescoço com uma corda como se fosse um animal, lágrimas caiam pelo o seu rosto, e gritos podiam ser ouvidos vindos dela, a medida que os homem a abusavam, rindo-se.

Rin podia sentir as sua próprias lágrimas, e por muito que quer-se fugir dali a suas pernas não se moviam era como se estivesse presa ao chão, e para seu maior terror um dos homem olho directamente para ela para logo depois chamar a atenção dos seus companheiros.

CONTINUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..


End file.
